His Love for Her
by Pinklebabe
Summary: Darien and Serena story, before they knew who they really were, find out if Darien will find is Moon Princess before it is too late,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Sailormoon.  
  
His Love for Her  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serena was at the Crown Arcade talking with the other scouts at their usual booth by the Sailor V games. She was sipping on her strawberry milkshake and listening to her friends' conversations. The biggest topic as usual was boys, of course. Soon her mind drifted and their voices became a muffle as she began staring at the cherry in the top of her shake.  
Mina looked at Lita and said "Hey Serena, there's public enemy number one, aka Darien, the man you are destined to be with I know it as I am from the planet of love!" They all looked at Serena but there was no response from her, which shocked them all.  
  
"Serena, are you listening to us?" Mina asked looking concerned for a brief moment.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just seemed to space out there, sorry."  
  
"It's okay, we were just expecting you to say something after what Mina mentioned," Lita said.  
  
"What did she say about me?" Serena asked becoming angry.  
  
"Oh nothing! Don't worry about it," Mina said smiling.  
  
"Please tell me!" Serena was really getting frustrated with her friends now. She glanced over at Amy, but she just smiled shyly.  
  
"Tell you what meatball head? That you're the clumsiest girl ever, I could have told you that."  
  
Serena whipped her head around to see Darien smirking behind her. The rest of the girls tried to stop from laughing, but failed miserably.  
  
"Thanks you guys," Serena said, her anger increasing. "Darien whatever they said is none of your beeswax, so get your ugly green jacket thingy out of my face you ass!" Serena said, her face becoming flushed.  
  
"You mean my stunning green jacket meatball head?" he said, laughing at her childish manner.  
  
"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" she yelled, feeling as though she could punch his face in.  
  
"Alright, I'll stop, I promise meatball head."  
  
"UHHHHH! I am not taking anymore of this abuse, I am out of here!" Serena said standing up to leave, but then Darien grabbed her arm and she looked up at him. "Let go of me you creep!" She said trying to tug her arm away from his grasp. He stood there laughing at the girl in her school uniform. He was just now noticing how cute she was when she was mad. For a 16 year old, she was pretty hot, he thought, but soon scratched it out his mind, damning himself for thinking it about Serena.  
  
"Let go!" she said, ready to fight any moment. "You are such a jerk Darien!" she exclaimed, and began pouting.  
  
She noticed he was staring at her, and then a smile crept over his lips. Then suddenly Serena heard a faint scream out side, then 2 more after that. Soon all the people on the street were running past the Crown Arcade. Darien let go of her arm as he saw the people run by. Serena looked to the scouts and they nodded.  
  
"Uhh see ya Darien, we got to book it," Serena said, and they all got up and left the arcade leaving Darien wondering where they could possibly be going.  
  
All the girls went outside and saw a monster made of what looked to be a household plant gone wrong (that was corny), its long vines sucking the energy out of people as they ran from it. The scouts ran into an alley and transformed. Sailormoon being the last to finish. They ran into the street to see the villain.  
  
"I am Sailormoon, champion of freedom and justice, and on behalf of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you,"  
  
"And we're the Sailor Scouts!" they said right after Serena.  
  
The monster just looked at them and then yelled "Chazapa" (AN:I just made it up, deal with it please) shooting vines toward them and capturing all of the scouts, except Sailormoon who had dodged somehow. Sailormoon went to free her friends as she heard them all scream out in pain, the vines sucking their energy away, she began shouting "Moon Tiara--- " but then she screamed as the vines were about to strike her, and she fell onto the pavement, helpless as the vines caught her right leg. Then in a flash the red rose flew out in front of her, hurting the monsters vine arm, causing it to release her leg.  
  
Serena looked up to see her beloved Tuxedo Mask and then he jumped down from the street lamp and landed by Serena, carrying her to the side.  
  
"Now Sailormoon, free the scouts, and kill that monster, we're counting on you!"  
  
"Right!" she said and soon after yelled "Moon Tiara Magic!" and it sliced through the vines and dropped the scouts to the ground.  
  
"You negacreep, you hurt my friends, you will pay for that!" Sailormoon shouted, tears brimming her eyes with worry for her friends. "Moon scepter elimination!" she yelled, and soon there was an ear shattering scream as the monster dissipated and a negaverse jewel fell from it.  
  
"Another nega creep today, this can't be good," Serena thought, "this can't be good."  
  
"You did well today Sailormoon, now go help your friends," Tuxedo Mask said, smiling in that sexy way he always does and off he went before she could even thank him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Serena walked into her room and changed, then fell onto her bed. She began thinking about today at the arcade and how Darien had held her arm. Then she heard something being thrown at her window. She opened the curtains to see Tuxedo Mask holding a handful of pebbles while sitting comfortably on the tree outside her window. She opened her window and asked him with the curiously "How do you know where I live?"  
  
"I followed you," he said.  
  
Serena began to blush and then she smiled. He came into her room and laid down sideways on her bed looking at her.  
  
"You look really sexy in your pajamas Sailormoon," he said staring deeply at her. He stood up and then walked over to her. "Very sexy." he whispered, lingering by her ear, kissing it lightly. She felt a shiver in her spine and then he leaned down and kissed her gently at first and when she didn't pull away, he became more passionate. He brushed his tongue against her lips, asking for permission. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and he began caressing it gently. His hands moved up from her waist and brushed her right breast, she gasped. Then she realized there was a buzzing in her room and pulled away from him, at she first thought it to be the fire alarm.  
  
"AHHHH!" Serena screamed as she fell to the floor, realizing that it all had been just a dream, Tuxedo Mask never came. She realized she was only dreaming again, frustrated that she didn't know who Tuxedo Mask was, she knew she was in love with him.  
  
"Serena get up, or you'll be late, again, as usual!" her mom yelled up the staircase.  
  
"I'm up!" Serena yelled back.  
  
"Wow, dear, I should mark this on the calendar," her mom said and laughed.  
  
Serena was shocked herself, but took advantage of the extra time and took a longer shower, trying to figure out who Tuxedo Mask was. She began to get dressed in her uniform, lingering at her body in the mirror. She wondered if anyone could ever love her.  
  
She soon ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast, picked up her bag and ran out the door. Another day, she sighed as she walked to school. Remembering her dream again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
School ended and Serena ran to the Crown Arcade, after her detention, she was late, again. She knew she would hear it from Rei this time. The doors slid open and her heart dropped as she saw Darien sitting at the counter talking to Andrew She walked slowly over, wondering what she could say to tease him today.  
  
"Hi Andrew!" she said all bubbly, not acknowledging Darien.  
  
"Hey Serena, need anything?" Andrew replied, staring at the beautiful teenager in the eyes.  
  
"Not gonna say hi to me meatball head?" he said smirking at her.  
  
"My strawberry milkshake, please," she said smiling, ignoring Darien.  
  
"Oh come on Serena, there has to be some insult you've been thinking about telling me all day," Darien smiling.  
  
"Thank you, Andrew," Serena smiled and handed him the money.  
  
"Ooo Darien I think Serena is ignoring you," the blonde man said smiling.  
  
Serena smiled at Andrew and winked, Darien never noticing. Serena had walked away with her milkshake and headed for her booth. Darien was staring at her the whole time.  
  
Darien began wondering why she wasn't talking to him. He began to panic inside, showing no emotion on his face. He didn't want Andrew to get the wrong impression. He hoped he hadn't made her really mad or something. Why did he care anyway? He began wondering. Maybe because you dream about her every night, but no one must ever know that he dreamt about a 16 year old girl. She's too young, but so hot, if I could just kiss her pink lips or feel her wriggle under me. Stop it Darien, you are never going to fall for this stupid schoolgirl. What are you thinking?  
  
"Hey Darien, I think Serena is getting to you?" Andrew laughed smiling down at Darien.  
  
"NO!! I mean not that stupid meatball head, she can barely walk," he said giving Andrew a look that could kill.  
  
"I don't know man, I think you have the hots for Serena!" Andrew teased.  
  
"And why would you say that? You don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Maybe because you freaked out when she didn't talk to you, and then as she walked away you stared at her and are still staring at her, and how you got so mad just now when I teased you about liking her," Darien glared at Andrew.  
  
"Back off Andrew," Darien said, balling up his fists.  
  
"Hey, why don't you go talk to her see what's up? None of her friends are here today, she's just sitting at that booth, all alone, bored. Maybe I will go talk to her, she is a hot one," Andrew said smirking at Darien. Darien glared at him once more.  
  
"I'll talk to her," Darien mumbled, and got up. Leaving a smiling Andrew behind.  
  
Darien walked over to Serena smiling at her pigtails as they swayed to the song only she must have heard. He began to chuckle and then sat down next to her, putting his arm across the booth. Serena was shocked and she blushed a little. He looked at her innocent face and smiled at seeing her blush in his presence.  
  
"What's wrong meatball head, you can't go on ignoring me forever," he said looking at her. Serena was staring into her milkshake. She looked up at him, anger in her eyes.  
  
"I can ignore you and I will! So stop calling me meatball head," she said hitting her head as she realized he tricked her.  
  
"Ahhh, I guess you are not ignoring me too well then are you Serena?" Darien said laughing at her childish behavior.  
  
She began to pout and he put his hand on her shoulder. As if it was normal, he wasn't sure why he did it. She looked up at him and stared into his midnight blue eyes. He lingered while looking at her for a moment, and then looked away, feelings that surged through him he couldn't ignore.  
  
"Now why are you mad at me Serena? You already broke your oath of ignoring me," he said smirking now.  
  
"Because your you Darien!" Serena said, knowing her answer was dumb.  
  
"I know I'm an ass," Darien said, looking straight into her eyes, smiling at her.  
  
AN: PLEASE R&R this is my first fan fic, I need all the help I can get! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
His Love for Her  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
"Now why are you mad at me Serena? You already broke your oath of ignoring me," he said smirking now.  
  
"Because your you Darien!" Serena said, knowing her answer was dumb.  
  
"I know I'm an ass," Darien said, looking straight into her eyes, smiling at her.  
  
Darien was staring at her and she could feel it. She couldn't tell if she wanted him to or not, there were so many emotions in her head. She glanced up at him then sipped her milkshake, him still smirking, waiting for her to respond. Soon she began swooning, enjoying the warmth of his body next to hers, wanting to feel more.  
  
Serena looked into his eyes, and it took her a moment to realize just who she was sitting with. Then she remembered and bolted straight up, knocking her shake over. She couldn't believe the feelings she had, and for mean ol' Darien.  
  
"Serena, are you okay?" he asked getting worried, why had she freaked out?  
  
"Yeah, Dare, I'm fine, uhh gotta meet Rei and the girls at the temple, bye!" Serena said in a hurry and bolted out the arcade, leaving a dumfounded Darien behind.  
  
"What did you do?" Andrew asked, a serious look on his face.  
  
"I don't know, that's Serena for you," he said as he walked out  
the door.  
  
"See you Darien!" Andrew called after Darien and doors closed behind  
him  
  
Darien walked to the park, wondering why he felt this way for a sixteen year old. He didn't like it, not one bit at all. She was major jail bait, but a hot one at that.  
  
He sat down on a bench and looked across a lake. It was so peaceful as the sun began to set. He soon heard the melody of the locket he had lost. He began searching for where the sweet melody was coming from. Then he saw down the bank of the lake, Serena, her golden hair blowing in the wind and her skirt and shirt whipping all around her. How had she gotten his locket? Did she steal it? He walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She flinched.  
  
"Darien! Oh my gosh you scared me!" she said, closing the star locket immediately.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, but I was wondering where you got that locket from, did you find it somewhere?" he asked, a serious glow to his face.  
  
"No actually, the man I'm in love with gave it to me, in a way," Serena spoke softly and looked across the lake.  
  
"Oh, well it's beautiful, its very familiar to me," Darien spoke in an accusing tone.  
  
"Well I didn't steal it, and its very important to me, listen, I gotta buzz, I'm mad late for uhhh that meeting I told you about, so see ya!" She yelled and began running fast across the park.  
  
"I'll let her keep it for now, she's my beautiful angel," Darien thought, but then realized he had said MY, when did she become mine. Whatever, I'm sure in the morning I will be over it.  
  
They both walked to their respective places, thinking of one another, both angry at themselves for liking the other, in a more than friends aspect, they were enemies, not lovers.  
  
Serena woke up the next day after dreaming of Tuxedo Mask, which immediately brought a smile to her face. It was the best dream ever, the same one she had every night.  
  
She grabbed her school uniform and put her hair in the original meatball style everyone was accustomed to. Finally, relieved not to be thinking about Darien, but as she thought this, she realized she was really thinking about him. So she ran downstairs realizing the time, and trying to block Darien from her mind. Her mom had toast for her and Sammy and she grabbed a piece and out the door she ran.  
  
"Oh how late am I gonna be!" she screamed running so fast, she could barely hear her own words. As she turned the corner, who else do you think she would run into? The one person she was trying to forget about.  
  
"What where your going meatball head!" He yelled as he lent a hand to help her up.  
  
"Thanks," she said breathless. A nice flush had come to her cheeks from the run that morning and of course from bumping into Darien. He never thought she could look more beautiful, which is why he did what he did next.  
  
"Serena, your such a klutz watch where you're going, you could kill someone!" he said meanly and shoved her shoulder as he walked by. He had to make her hate him, then maybe his feelings would subside and he'd never have to see her again.  
  
Serena was trying to keep from tearing up, but it was so difficult. She couldn't let him get to her this much. She slowly walked to school and was late for first period. How could she like an ass like that? What was wrong with her?  
  
Serena was at the arcade in her normal booth with the scouts. Her face glum from her bad morning, but she still put on a smile, trying to not let Darien get to her.  
  
"Serena, I can tell when something is wrong, now tell me," said a smiling Mina, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine, really guys," she said, flashing her bubbly smile at her friends.  
  
"Okay Serena, hey here comes Darien," she said smiling her evil smile.  
  
"Hey girls, Meatball head," he said flashing his dazzling smile, making all the girls melt instantly. "So trip and fall on your face today? Oh wait, that's how you always look," he said smirking, the girls smiling, but not wanting to hurt Serena's feelings, so they held back their laughter.  
  
"Darien, I'm leaving, thank you for the best day of my life!" Serena yelled and then stormed out of the arcade.  
  
"Hey Darien, ever heard of how little boys pick on little girls they like? Well, that's how you act around Serena," Mina said, glaring at him now.  
  
"I do not, it is just fun to tease her, that's all," he said, keeping his cool.  
  
"Well, I can tell you like her, and she likes you too, your both so stubborn!" Mina smiled.  
  
Darien was shocked for a moment. Serena liked him? His heart did a little dance, but then he soon realized he couldn't like her, they hated each other. It took him a minute to answer and he knew Mina noticed.  
  
"There's a seven year age difference Mina!" Darien exclaimed, obviously he had lost his cool.  
  
"Look how you never said you didn't like her and how long it took you to answer me! You do like her!" Mina said smiling brightly now.  
  
"I don't need this from you Mina!" Darien yelled back.  
  
"Look Darien, Dare, Ien, whatever, you can get her, let me help!" Mina pleaded, putting on a very cute pout.  
  
"Mina, I do not like Serena, and I especially don't want any help from you," Darien said, regaining his composure. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going."  
  
Darien walked away from the table, had a few words with Andrew and then left. He kept thinking about Serena now, wondering where she had gone off too. She was so angry, he didn't want to hurt her, but he had to. What he really wanted to do was kiss her and hold her in his arms even share his thoughts with her and take her out to lunch, no matter how big her bill would be, he would still pay. Why did she have to be off limits? The only girl he had crushed on and felt all swoony over was dumb Serena, a beautiful illegal to touch teenager.  
  
Serena was in her room now, punching her fists into her pillow. Why did she like him? Why? Why?  
  
"Stop that annoying punching Serena, calm down!" Luna yelled, grabbing Serena's attention immediately.  
  
"Why Luna, I'm not heartbroken don't even worry about it!" she yelled back to the furry black cat with the crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
"Are you angry over Tuxedo Mask? Serena, if you put as much time and energy into being a Sailor Scout and not into boys, you could be as good as the other scouts," Luna said to a tearing Serena.  
  
"Luna! I do not need a lecture from you, and maybe I don't wanna be Sailor Moon any more, I just wanna be a teenager again!" Serena yelled and bolted out the door before Luna could say anything, anything at all.  
  
Serena ran out of the house in her pink pj's. The pink spaghetti straps slid down her shoulders as she ran to the street. She pushed them up and felt the cool air on her legs. Her pink shorts that matched were now not enough to keep her warm. She wrapped her short little pink robe tighter as the night air chilled her body and she kept running. Finally, she got to the park and began looking across the lake, her sheer robe flapping in the wind. She pulled out the locket that Tuxedo Mask had left behind that blessed day, and opened it. The sweet melody filled the cool night air and Serena looked up to the moon.  
  
Darien was at his apartment trying to sleep, but his mind kept wandering to thoughts of Serena, he needed to get out, and he had a feeling he should leave. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a white undershirt and left.  
  
He began walking trying to clear his thoughts of Serena, his little meatball head, but that happened to be all he could think about. He wandered his way to the park and began to hear that sweet melody again. Serena was here, with his locket. He followed the sound, and that's when he saw her. She looked so beautiful, her robe was billowing in the wind and her short pajamas gave him a nice view of her perfect legs. It was taking all his self control not to jump her at that moment and kiss her.  
  
That's when he noticed she was crying. He stepped on some fallen leaves, and she turned to him, wiping immediately at the tears that had stained her cheeks. She looked so sad, he wanted to hug her.  
  
"What's wrong Meatball head?" he asked looking worried, he took a step towards her, but she then took one step back. "Serena, I didn't mean to startle you," he said reaching out to her.  
  
She was in shock for a moment, he had just called her Serena, so he did know her name. He grabbed her arm, it startled her, but she struggled only for a moment.  
  
"Serena, you must be cold," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I am," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear her.  
  
Why was she so sad? He didn't like her this way, he loved the bubbly Serena. Had he done this to her? No, don't be so stuck on yourself Darien, she doesn't like you as you like her.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I hope I didn't make you upset earlier, why are you crying?"  
  
"Because, I, unlike you Darien, am cold and alone," she said staring into his midnight blue eyes. How come she never noticed how beautiful they were before?  
  
He wrapped his other arm around her and began hugging her. She loved the feelings, but was confused and pushed herself away from the warm embrace. What was going on between her and her worst enemy?  
  
AN: Cliffy Cliffy! What will happen next? Please R&R! ( 


	3. Chapter 3

His Love for Her  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own the great stories and characters of Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews! ( I'm so happy, I will keep writing.  
  
He wrapped his other arm around her and began hugging her. He smelled of cinnamon. She loved the feelings his touch gave her, but was confused and pushed herself away from the warm embrace. What was going on between her and her worst enemy?  
  
"I'm sorry Serena," Darien said staring into her wide blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay," she said, staring at the ground.  
  
"So Sere, what really is wrong with you?" he asked still looking at her, even though she was staring at ground.  
  
"You know Darien, you ought to know, and if you don't then I'm not telling you!" Serena said, now glaring at his sexy eyes. Oh how cute she was. He was loving her childish pout.  
  
"Meatball head, how am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?" he said smirking at her.  
  
"DON'T call me that! I hate it so much, why are you always picking on me?" Serena's eyes now brimming with tears, but she wasn't going to let him see her cry again, he already thought she was a crybaby.  
  
"I'm sorry Mea-Serena, I just say that to tease you, I'll try to stop though. it just fits you so well," Darien said smiling sweetly at her. She was confused, why was he being so nice? Except for the Meatball Head part of course.  
  
"Fine, well I better be going, Luna will worry," Serena said this without even thinking, she was sure he would think she was crazy now, talking as if her cat was a real person.  
  
"Luna? Your cat?" he asked with confusion.  
  
"Yeah, yeah---she tends to miss me when I'm gone you know, she's a girls best friend," Serena said smiling up at him now. Her mind was racing trying to change the subject.  
  
"I bet you a humongous jar of cookies you won't stop calling me Meatball Head for a whole day," she had an evil smile on her lips now, completely forgetting how rude he had been to her.  
  
"I can he said, that bet is on, but if I win, you have to do anything I ask for a whole day," he said, his mind filling with mischievous thoughts of Serena. Maybe he would kiss her? Wait a second, what was he thinking. She's too young, god he needs to stay away from her! "Maybe that isn't such a great idea Serena," he said suddenly.  
  
"Why? Afraid you'll lose?" she asked, laughing now, but he stayed serious.  
  
"No Serena, you wish! I just don't think it's a good idea," he said staring into her eyes. They were so close, she could feel the warmth radiating off his body.  
  
"You are scared!" she said, looking up into his eyes now, their bodies' inches apart. "Well then, now I know Darien is a scaredy cat!" she said looking at his eyes, his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Serena, your right," he said, finally giving in. It shocked her for a moment, her face became twisted and he laughed. "Well, it's getting late, and its cold out hear, we should be getting home."  
  
"Yeah. Oh and thank you, even though you made me feel bad, you also made me feel better, so thanks," she gave him hug and he was shocked for two reasons. One, the obvious, Serena had hugged him and two; he had made her feel that bad. He had never felt so good and so bad at the same time before.  
  
He leaned down and looked at her, she was looking up at him now, and a blush had formed on her cheeks. She looked so innocent, so beautiful, Darien just couldn't help himself. His lips brushed hers and he felt her shiver, he pulled away immediately.  
  
"I'm so so sorry Serena, please forgive me, I must be going," and with that Darien ran off, leaving a stunned Serena behind.  
  
He kissed her! She was so excited, so he did like her. Her heart did a little dance, but her happiness soon left her. Why had he run away? Did she do something wrong? What about Tuxedo Mask? She thought she loved Tuxedo Mask, could she love two people at once?  
  
Serena began walking home, as did Darien. He felt bad for leaving her there. He must be crazy; he couldn't believe he had kissed her. She must think he was a freak, all she was doing was being friendly, and he had ruined what little of a relationship they had. Maybe it was for the better thought. Now, he wouldn't be around her, she would avoid him. Although that made his heart ache, it was only right.  
  
The next day Serena woke up, remembering the night as if it were a dream. She began wondering how Darien would act around her. Had he meant that kiss? It may have been just a brush of lips to him, but to Serena, it was the best thing ever. Her first kiss. Her first kiss with Darien.  
  
"Does he feel as I feel?" Serena thought out loud.  
  
Darien the next morning woke up and took a cold shower. He had to get her out of his head. That night he had dreamt about her, replaying the kiss in his mind over and over. He wanted her so badly, but he couldn't have her. He also thought he was in love with the Moon Princess that visited his dreams every night. He felt so confused, his emotion running wild.  
  
That princess knew who he was, and he had to find her. The rainbow crystals were his top mission; he didn't have time to love Serena. He would talk to her today and straighten things out, he had too. It would be hard for him, because he felt so much for Serena, but it was wrong to love her. Did he love her?  
  
Serena had a normal school day, which included detention. She was bummed because she had failed another math test. Rei was going to be so mad at her; she didn't want to hear her today. She was still confused about Darien.  
  
Serena walked towards the crown arcade, but then as she was about to get there a strong arm pulled her into the nearby alley. She could see nothing, only smell that familiar scent. Her focus regained as she could see Darien in front of her.  
  
"Do you always yank girls into dark alleys, because that, my friend, is creepy," Serena said, smiling now, she was so happy to see him.  
  
"Meatball head, listen, I'm sorry about last night. I regret it, you are too young for all this, I know you must hate me now," he said with remorse in his eyes. She stayed quiet for a minute, she was sad, he didn't like her. The kiss was a fluke. He must've just been caught up in the moment. Her eyes began to tear up, but she stopped herself. She remembered what he had said, last night, that whole jar of cookies sounded really good about now.  
  
"Fine, it didn't mean anything to me either, besides you owe me a whole jar of cookies, I knew you would lose." He looked at her confused for a moment, but then remembered the bet. Of course, that's Serena always thinking about food. He chuckled for a moment, but inside his heart was breaking, why didn't the kiss mean anything to her?  
  
"Ahhh, your right Meatball Head, so are we still friends?" he asked looking deep into her eyes, so badly did he want to kiss her right now.  
  
"Friends," she said smiling, but she was crushed, even though he was her enemy, she still wanted to be more than friends. Maybe now things can go back to normal and she can focus on Tuxedo Mask, her one true love.  
  
They walked into the arcade together, and Serena walked over to her friends. She sat down next to Mina and looked up to Rei, waiting for her to ask how her test went.  
  
"So Serena, how did that Math test go?" Rei asked, it was as if she had read her mind.  
  
"Okay," Serena said quickly, trying to think of something to change the subject.  
  
"What does that mean Serena?" Rei questioned staring harshly at Serena.  
  
"It means I failed Rei, I don't need a lecture from you, and I'm already going to get one from mom!" Serena was seething, why did Rei always do this to her?  
  
She got out of the booth to keep from strangling Rei, why was she so mean to her? I guess she's just looking out for my best interests, but it is MY life. Serena sat down at the counter and looked up at Andrew. Darien was sitting beside her and it was making her heart pound.  
  
"Bad day Sere?" Andrew asked the beautiful blond in front of him.  
  
"Yeah. get me a sundae will ya?" she said.  
  
"Always hungry aren't ya Meatball Head?" the raven haired man said, smirking at Serena.  
  
"NOO! Maybe, I just have a fast metabolism being Sail--- I mean having to run to school everyday is a pretty hard workout," she said, worrying he was going to notice her almost slip up, but he hadn't, he just smiled at her.  
  
"Here Sere, one sundae," Andrew was gleaming down at her and she wasn't sure why.  
  
"Thanks," Serena said and pulled out her $2.50. "Here you go," and with that, she began shoveling away at her ice cream, it will make her feel better. Whenever she was sad she was hungry, it had always been that way.  
  
Darien turned to her and his knee brushed her leg; she shivered as it stayed there. He looked at her and said "slow down Meatball Head or your make yourself sick," teasing her again, how old was he?  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"Besides, you need to leave some for me," he said smiling again.  
  
"What?! I'm not giving you any of this, by your own!" she yelled, making everyone in the arcade look over.  
  
"Calm down Serena," Darien said, laying a hand on her knee. She once again, shivered, and he noticed his affect. She must like him, he thought. As he did this she put her spoon down and Darien picked up the spoon and then ended up drinking the rest.  
  
"That's mine!" she yelled again. "You tricked me," she whined.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this ice cream looked so yummy," he said. Almost as yummy as her he thought.  
  
"Fine, then you can by me another one!" she exclaimed, but he just sat there smiling, licking his lips. Was he teasing her? That would be so cruel; all she wanted to do was kiss him. How could she like and hate someone at the same time?  
  
"Sorry Meatball Head, I'm all out of cash, here take an IOU," he began writing IOU on a napkin and stuck it in Serena's hand, holding it there a while.  
  
Darien got up and left the arcade, Serena soon followed; she wasn't going to let him get away with this. She followed from a distance, and saw nice looking apartments up ahead. They went inside the building together, him still not knowing he was being followed. She watched the elevator go up to the fourth floor, and then she pressed the button to follow him to his apartment; she wanted those cookies if they were just going to be "friends."  
  
She pressed the button to the fourth floor, but it first stopped at the second floor, and an old man walked in.  
  
"Hi there little lady," he said smiling at Serena.  
  
"Hi, do you live here?" she asked. She needed to find Darien's apartment number.  
  
"Yes, actually, I own the place," he answered as the elevator began to start again.  
  
"Wow, it is really beautiful," she said. "Do you be chance know where Darien Shields apartment is?"  
  
"Oh yes, room number is 404b, why do you ask?" the old man asked, questioning her.  
  
"Well, we made a bet, and he lost, and I would like my reward, which is cookies, don't get the wrong idea or anything," Serena said, pulling on one of her pigtails, a nervous habit.  
  
"Oh ok, well we're here, nice meeting you," he said, and off Serena went down the hall.  
  
"401a, 402a, 403a.404b, here," she said and carefully examined the door. She was uncertain whether she should knock.  
  
"Well, I came all the way here," she mumbled and then raised her fist. She knocked twice, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Coming!" Darien yelled. Serena could hear steps rushing around the apartment before the door finally swung open.  
  
"Serena, what are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" he asked frantically looking behind her.  
  
"I followed you, and the old man who owns the place told me where you lived. It's really nice Dare," she said as she peeked inside.  
  
"Serena, I don't think you should be here," he said, remembering the moments before. Just before she knocked on the door he had been thinking about her in let's just say a provocative way.  
  
"Why? We are just "friends" right?" Serena said, extending the word friend to get her point across. "Besides, you owe me cookies and a sundae!"  
  
Darien chuckled and stared down at the short blond girl. Her face was flushed and all he wanted to do was kiss her. He led her into his apartment and continued looking at her, why had she come? Just for food?  
  
"What?!" Serena exclaimed, as he stared at her. His staring made her blush.  
  
"Your just really beautiful, and that's exactly why you have to leave," he said and reopened the door, but she closed it with her foot.  
  
"So you do like me? Why do I have to leave?" she said eyeing him.  
  
"Maybe, but Serena I can't have you staying here," he said turning from her now, but she grabbed his hand and turned him to her.  
  
"Kiss me," she said, and he didn't deny her request, he did want to kiss her.  
  
He leaned in as she got up on her tiptoes. His lips brushed hers and  
she shivered. He put his arms around her waist and she slid her arms  
up to his shoulders. Her legs felt like jello as he leaned her up  
against the wall, deepening the kiss. His tongue grazed passed her  
lips, begging for entrance, which she accepted the offer, soon his  
tongue swarmed into her mouth exploring. She was falling in love with  
the feelings he created. She rubbed her hands along his shoulders and  
to his back, loving the feel of his muscles.  
  
"This is so wrong," Darien thought, "why is it wrong? Stop arguing  
with yourself Darien," he was pissed, the damn bastard of a conscience  
was right.  
  
Darien slowly opened the door knob and pushed her out, breaking the  
kiss. Serena still in shock from that wonderful kiss stood there  
dazed, staring at him. He looked at her as she looked at him, she  
touched her lips, trying to not let the moment go, but it was already  
gone.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena," Darien said, and closed the door, leaving a  
curious Serena outside out side his door. Why did he always push her  
away?  
  
Serena headed home, still remembering the kiss; she was so tired of  
him rejecting her. Why couldn't he just admit to liking her?  
  
She headed towards the elevator and got in. The button for the ground  
level was already pushed, and she looked behind her to see if anyone  
was there, but there wasn't. Serena began thinking of ways to how it  
may have gotten pushed, trying to keep her mind off of her life. She  
stepped out side and looked up towards the clouds and began to breathe  
in the cool air, taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Serena! There you are the scouts have been looking all over for you!"  
Luna yelled, running down the sidewalk towards Serena. "What were you  
doing in those apartment buildings?" she added. Serena turned  
immediately, stunned to as how Luna found her.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said, plastering a fake smile on her face.  
Inside her feelings were crushed and her heart was broken.  
  
"What's going on with the scouts?" Serena asked worriedly.  
  
"Rei has been getting some bad vibes; there is a meeting at the  
temple, hurry!"  
  
"Right!" Serena exclaimed and began running down the sidewalk, with  
Luna right behind her.  
  
Serena was holding the tears back as she ran to the temple. She didn't  
want to cry, why was she so soft? She turned the corner and tripped on  
the uneven sidewalk, sending her straight forward, she quickly turned  
her body as to not fall on her face, causing her to slide on her arm,  
shredding the skin. A scream of pain was let out from deep inside her,  
but she began to stand up, no way was she going to let a little  
scratch bring her down.  
  
"Serena that scratch is awful, we need to get to Rei's now!" Luna  
screeched at Serena's scratch.  
  
"It'll be okay Luna, I heal faster since I'm a scout anyway," Serena  
croaked out.  
  
"Well keep going, we need to get the scratch cleaned, I'm surprised  
you didn't start bawling right here Serena, I'm proud of you," Luna  
said in her wise tone.  
  
The comment Luna made her Serena's feelings, but it just made her run  
faster, her body was becoming numb from all the emptiness she felt. No  
one believed in her anymore, she needed to get her anger out, but how?  
She couldn't let herself cry, that was the baby way to go, and she was  
growing up and needed to impress the evil Darien, no matter how much  
she hated him, she still cared what he thought.  
  
They finally reached the temple and Serena went straight to Rei's  
bathroom and patched her scratch, it was beginning to scab already.  
She walked out and saw the girls sitting on pillows in the fire room,  
Rei was searching the fire for hints of the negaverse she was sure.  
  
"Serena you made it! What happened to your arm?" Mina said when she  
saw Serena.  
  
"Oh I tripped, clumsy me," she said, again with a fake smile.  
  
"Where have you been Serena?" Lita asked curiously.  
  
"Don't worry about that guys, we have sailor business to attend to,"  
Mina said, and when the scout weren't looking, she winked at Serena.  
Did she know about Darien?  
  
"So what's with the bad vibes Rei?" Serena asked.  
  
"We think that there is a new attack on a rainbow crystal carrier, we  
need Amy to look on her computer to pinpoint the spot, we are not  
losing another rainbow crystal," Rei said, after she had turned from  
her fire, her concentration was obviously lost.  
  
Amy pulled out her computer and frantically began typing.  
  
"You guys, I can't find anything!" Amy said, beginning to worry,  
knowing this was not good, not good at all.  
  
"We just need to make sure, I felt them around the mall or the park,  
let's go!" Rei said.  
  
They all headed out of the temple to transform, but Mina pulled Serena  
aside.  
  
"I know you were with Darien, come over to my house tonight, since  
tomorrow is Saturday my mom won't mind. I have a plan!" and with that  
Mina ran after the other scouts.  
  
Rei had had the wrong vibes; no rainbow crystal carrier had been  
attacked after all. It was just a bad vibe, weird how that had never  
happened to Rei before; her fire and her feelings never were both  
wrong. Maybe it was a sign of bad things to come.  
  
Serena thought about this on her walk to Mina's, maybe it was just a  
bad feeling, not everything has to revolve around Sailor business.  
  
She had asked her mom about going to Mina's and her mom had never  
seemed happier for her.  
  
She was a block away from her house when she saw Darien with Andrew;  
they were having a serious conversation, what was that about? Serena  
quickly tried to pass them, but Andrew noticed her, Darien turned  
slowly when Andrew stopped talking to see Serena walking towards them.  
  
"Hey Sere! Darien and I were just talking about you," Andrew said  
smiling, giving Darien a nudge as he glared at him.  
  
Darien's heart jumped out of his chest when he saw Serena. He began to  
remember the kiss and what a great kisser she was. He loved that her  
innocence made her so sexy, but he can't think this about her. Serena  
is probably going to hate him forever now anyway. This crushed his  
heart every time he thought about her, knowing that he will not being  
able to kiss her sweet strawberry lips again, or even just be with  
her.  
  
"Oh, that's nice, well I gotta go, friends," Serena said, once again  
extending the word friend.  
  
Darien felt the coldness of her the word friend, and new for sure she  
hated him. He felt so bad, he couldn't just let her leave, what was  
he going to do?  
  
Serena couldn't be around Darien, he had hurt her to much. She began  
running towards Mina's. She heard him call after her, but all it did  
was making her tear up. Serena soon found herself pounding on Mina's  
door, thankful she had made it, away from Darien. She began wondering  
if she should have stopped when he called to her, but he deserved to  
be ignored. Then the door swung open.  
  
"Serena you're here! I have the best idea, you are so going to have  
Darien!" Mina said excitedly.  
  
"What makes you think I want him anymore?" Serena answered, hurting  
inside at the thought of him.  
  
AN: I'm stopping because it's getting late and I still have homework,  
I will try to make the next chapters longer, if I get reviews, I'll  
probably keep writing anyway though, but oh well! Thanks to anyone who  
has reviewed! ( 


End file.
